New York: Love happens in the strangest of places
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: 10 years after graduation Kurt's a police officer, married to Santana Lopez for 4 years, has 4 kids, and 2 more on the way, but he's happy, extremely so. But what happens when he nor Santana have seen the ND for 10 years and have to go back to Ohio for a high school reunion. What will ND think? What about the Warblers?Blaine?
1. NY, anything can happen

So all in all this is more of the prologue like step by step how Kurtana started, before and after. I would have made it longer but i'm lazy ;).

Also this is my first fic so take it easy on me.

Oh, I almost forgot I own nothing, nada, zero. Well, only the OC's: kurt's fellow police buddies(EXCEPT FOR PUCK). And Santana/Kurt's kids, rachel/finn's kids,and other glee members kids.

This fic is so not rachel or mercedes friendly. I will most likely use the kids names: Elizabeth,Jacob,Caleb,Katherine etc. will be used in other fics with different pairings.

Santana's Bisexual in this fic.

Each part is a year in difference, it says if it's more time.

* * *

If you would have asked Kurt Hummel what he thought he would be doing 10 years after leaving the hell that is Lima Ohio, he would

have probably said something like Broadway, married, and 2 adopted kids with blaine, but things never turn out the way you want them too. Instead

he's a police officer, married to Santana Lopez for 4 years, has 4 kids, and 2 more on the way, but he's happy, extremely so. If you asked him how

this came to be he would say it all started with a drunken night, when he was 23.

* * *

~two months in New York~

The first thing Kurt Hummel did after his break with Blaine was curl up in his bed and cry. Sure he broke up with Blaine

but it doesn't make it hurt any less. What he really wanted to do was be with his best friends, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. Unfortunetly,

Mercedes was in California with her boyfriend Sam Evans, and Rachel was no longer talking to him. Since they both got rejected from NYADA, but Kurt

decided to leave to New York anyway-without her-she decided that Kurt was against her. When Blaine admitted to cheating on him, through text,

Kurt couldn't believe it. First love, lover, relationship all over through one text.

~Santana in law school somewhere~

Santana couldn't believe it. Her and Brittany were over. It was over a lot faster than she expected. But it had to end. She

wouldn't let this set her back though. This was her first year at law school, she wasn't going to mess it up.

* * *

~One year in New York~

Kurt was tired, annoyed and just plain bored with his life. One year in New York and he had done nothing. Get what you

want in New York is hard when you don't know what you want. His pans had been broadway, and his back up plan fashion, but now it just didn't

seem to fit. He wanted to do something meaningful. He wanted to be someone that helped the community. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was perfect

, and dangerous, and stupid. But perfect nonetheless. So, police officer, Kurt Hummel could so rock that look.

~Santana's second year somewhere~

Classes are boring, but Santana could totally own the sexy lawyer look.

* * *

~Kurt Hummel's first year in police officer training~

This was so not how Kurt Hummel expected to begin his second year in NY. He expected the training to be harsh, torture even,

but that is not how it started out. For one the other officers in training are actually pretty cool. None of them asked of his sexuality, but they probably

guessed. Still, it was a good first day although he did not apreciate being told he was too skinny. He was _ordered_ to start lifting weights. And it was a

lot harder than it looked. And although having cool companions, it was harsh. So maybe not the best first day ever...

~Santana somewhere~

Still bored.

* * *

~Kurt second year at yadayadayada~

Holy Grilled Cheesus! Out of all the people Kurt Hummel would have expected to see here none of them would be Noah

Puckermen. How Kurt had been in here two years without noticing Noah Puckerman, I don't know. He met up with Noah for coffee. Apparantly, since

he did not gradguate highschool with everyone else he put alot of effort to pass the next year when he did he moved to New York and started police

training. He had goten together with Quinn before her gradguation and she had convinced him to do something better with his life. Him and Quinn

were trying long distance. They had also after much paperwork gotten Beth back. Quinn was going to law school.

~Santana again~

I was walking down the hall with my coffee when Quinn Fabray suddenly appeared in front of me. Out of surprise I let go of my coffee

and it splashed in her chest. Okay, so not best first meeting, but i'm not know for those anyway. We talked after for sometime. She goes here as well.

After a few years of the feeling alone, maybe i'm not so alone anymore. I got Quinn now. That sounded toatally sappy, New York turned me into more

of a queer which I didn't think was possible.

* * *

~Kurt/Satana~(for the sake of this fic lets pertend that officer training and lawyer school is 4 years.)

(third person)

Quinn was going to go visit Puck in NY and Santana tagged along. Puck told Kurt that Quinn and Santana were going to come visit and

they were going to meet up at a bar so Kurt went along as well. After a few hours in the bar Santana and Kurt were drunk enough to mistake Puck as

Santa Claus . Which Kurt did sitting on Puck's lap and asking for a pair of sensible heels. Something Puck promised to never mention again to save the

guys dignity. Somehow Santana and Kurt found themselves dry fucking on the dance floor. They fucked the first moment they reached an empty area

and soon after dozed off. The morning after they were both horrified by their actions, though not as horrified as they should be. They decided to

never speak of it again, but 2 months later it was impossible to not address the matter. 6 pregnancy tests later Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez

found themselves sitting in the doctors waiting room. They were both anxious. The doctor proved Santana pregnant. It was scary at first thinking of

becoming a parent but not as weird as it should have felt to be having a kid with the resident bitch, or resident gay. Throughout the pregnancy Kurt

had been supportive, but had also found himself developing feelings for Santana, which was completely crazy, because come on _he's gay!_ and he

also reminded that to himself everytime he found himself thinking too much about the Latina. Santana was no better seeing Kurt show this caring side

of himself to Santana had her falling for the countertenor. But she pushed those feeling aside. Elizabeth Aubree Hummel was born. When the baby

was born it triggered both their feelings and they unanimously said:_ i love you. _After they kissed.

* * *

~Kurt/Santana~

The Kiss was the beginning of Kurt's and Santana's relationship. Kurt was gay yes, but he found his exception. He was totally and

completely in love with Santana. He was also attracted to her, but only her. He had tried to check out other girl to see if maybe he was bisexual but

no he was only attracted to Santana. They had been dating for a year and a half when they had to go to anothers doctors appointment. They were

surprised but happy with the news of another pregnancy. During the pregnancy Kurt was tired of waiting he proposed to Santana in the middle of

their living room. She said yes and three months after Jacob Luke Hummel was born Kurt and Santana got married. At the end of their two month long

honeymoon they had to go the the doctors again. But this time Santana was pregnant with twins. According to Kurt's dad his mom had been a twin

but her sister had died as a baby from hipotermia.

* * *

~Kurt/Santana~

Caleb Gavin Hummel-Lopez and Katherine Adelyn Hummel-Lopez were born on a hot summer day. Santana cursed Kurt's existence

but he stayed by her side holding her hand. Kurt and Santana live in a very large house. twelve rooms in total. Each kid had their own room.

* * *

~Kurt/Santana~(Present)

Santana was currently 4 months pregnant again. They were getting their things packed. 2 weeks before ,them, along with puck and

quinn recieved invitations for high school reunions. Kurt getting one from Dalton as well as from Mckinley. They both smiled at each other.

_Mckinley and Dalton were in for the surprise of their lives._


	2. The Hummel-Lopez Family

"Babe, come on, were going tobe late!," Santana yelled from her place in the living room. Kurt came down the stairs, Elizabeth,

Jacob,Caleb, and Katherine running past him.

"The plane leaves at 3 it's only 1'o clock, we are not going to be late," Kurt said, in a much deeper voice than the one in highschool, as

he walked up to Santana and gave her a peck on the lips. Santana frowned as she looked at her watch and realised he was right.

"come on Lizzy, Jake, Cal, Katy get in the car," the kids in synce ran up to their parents, giving each a kiss on the cheek, and ran

ouside to the car.

* * *

Elizabeth Aubree Hummel-Lopez was like a mini Santana. She had dark locks that reached her chest, bangs covering her eyes almost

completely. She had Kurt's beautiful glaz eyes. But everything else was Santana. She had Kurt's lungs though. She was a sweet girl, but was still

bitchy when she wanted to be.

Jacob Luke Hummel-Lopez was the image of both parents. Kurts hair, Santana's eyes, Kurt's porcelin skin, Santana's voice. Be had

similar personalities to his parents, he was bitchy, sarcastic, but also sweet when he wanted to be.

Caleb Gavin Hummel-Lopez and Katherine Adelyn Hummel-Lopez were Identical twins. They were also like Kurt's twins. His glasz eyes,

his nose, his lips, his hair, his skin, and his personality. Caleb had his brown hair in a coif, per his request, Katy had soft, brown curls that reached

her shoulders. They were exactly like 2 Kurt Hummel's. The requested to wear similar cloths, they were each others best friends. They had Kurt's

fashion sense.

* * *

As Santana was getting ready that morning she and Kurt had similar thoughts: _Shits about to go down._


	3. New Directions

**A/N: This story ended up being shorter than I though it would be. It will probably only have one or two more chapters. Then I'll be done.**

The Hummel-Lopez family was getting ready for the train reck, that the Mckinley School Reunion would surely be.

Santana opted for a skin tight red dress, that enhanced her four-and-a-half-months bump, and drew attention to her many curves.

It was blood red, reaching her knees. the dress was paired with black ankle boots, and a black, leather jacket. She wore her hair in loose ringlets that

reached her waist.

Kurt went with simple, grey, skin tight jeans, a blue button up, and blue converse shoes. He's hair was spiked up with gel.

Elizabeth was wearing a simple, puffy, green foam skirt that reached her ankles, with a light pink top.

Jacob was wearing blue skinny jeans, with a white button up, and black converse.

Katherine was wearing a black skirt, white tucked in shirt, black combat boots, and a skull scarf around her neck.

Caleb, matching his sister wore , black knee high shorts, a white shirt, black combat boots, and a scarf.

* * *

"Kurt, I'm going to start heading there with the kids, when you finish unpacking everything meet us there." Santana told Kurt, who was currently

unpacking the 6 suitcases in to the apartment that they had rented for a month.

"Sure."

* * *

When Santana got there, she almost threw up. Everything was pink, covered in stars, most likely Rachel Berry's work.

She could see a few of the graduated New Directions already. Rachel was on stage giving a speech about high school experience.

Finn was standing in the crowd pretending to listen to what Rachel was saying when she looked to him.

Tina, Mike, Artie, and Brittany were huddled together, talking.

Santana stayed behind, waiting for Rachel to finish her speech.

When Rachel was done she wandered, looking for the rest of the glee club member's and sitting them down in a table.

Santana followed.

When she was in the direct view of the other glee kids she could see their eyes widen, their mouths drop, and the many 'holy shit's' directed at her

baby bump and the four children behind her.

Most of them hadn't noticed her wedding ring and most likely thought she was a slut that got pregnant many times.

She and her kids sat down at the table.

Once the awkward silence that had surrounded the table stopped, Rachel started talking again.

"Old glee club members, as the star of the glee club I thought it was my duty to make a get together so that we can talk to each other as the friends

we used to be, and talk about what you, less fortunate members, have done with your lives." Rachel finished with a smile, that was not shared with

the rest of the glee club.

* * *

"I suppose I'll go first." Rachel said after some seconds of silence, not waiting for anyone else to speak."I've been the principle of Mckinley High for a

few years now, I've been married to Finn for 10 years, and Finn is a mechanic, and we have Ryan, our four year old."

It was obvious how Rachel slightly deflated mentioning her son. For some reason Ryan didn't like her at all, and was nothing like her.

* * *

Tina spoke up" I'm a nurse, I've been married to Mike for 7 years, Mike is a doctor." Tina and Mike had been trying to accomplish their dreams of music

and dance, but the business was a lot harder that they expected.

Tina barely got accepted to an art school only to quit 3 months later, always ending up crying after her classes.

Mike had tried to audition for many schools, but didn't get accepted so he gave up and went to doctor school instead.

They were both unhappy.

* * *

" I'm the music teacher for a elementary school, married to Sam here, He's working at a news paper, and we have two kids." Mercedes hated her life.

She was the next Beyonce, yet nobody could recognize her talent.

Both her and Sam moved to California together and did many things to chase our dreams.

He both got accepted and graduated from a music school.

We tried to make youtube videos, we started singing in the side walks, but nothing.

She and Sam had Abraham and Analie, at first they were happiness for Mercedes but they were just annoyance to her now.

She would give them up just to be a star.

* * *

"I am a scientist at ...(I couldn't think of any science place), I'm married to Brittany, Brittany has a dance studio, and we have 2 kids, Roland and Chelsea." Artie finished with a bright smile.

He was happy with what he had done in life.

He moved to Washington D.C. and became one of the most well known scientist's.

He met Brittany again when he came back to Ohio for the summer, and they rekindled their romance.

When the summer was over Brittany moved in with Artie in Washington.

They got married years later, and had 2 kids.

* * *

Sugar went next." I'm rich, I married Rory, Rory's an engineer."

* * *

Santana had hoped Kurt would arrive before her turn, but no."I'm a lawyer, I've been married for 6 years, I have four kids, Liz, Jake, Cal, and Katy,

and I'm expecting twins."

"Who are you married to?" asked Rachel, frowning at Santana's smile, if she wasn't happy, why was Santana?

Santana turned to look at the door of the gym and saw Kurt entering, she smirked."He just arrived."


End file.
